


From Now On

by FaiaHae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Commitment, Deadlock Jesse McCree, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada, Young Love, sleepy mornings, young mchanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaHae/pseuds/FaiaHae
Summary: McCree was finding that he didn’t miss waking up alone.There had been a time when loneliness was a comfort, an honor, a protection. In deadlock they all slept in a pile, pushed up together when the desert grew cold at night. His first weeks in Japan sleeping on his own was a wonderous thing, to feel his own space around him.Waking up next to Hanzo was another matter entirely.





	From Now On

McCree was finding that he didn’t miss waking up alone.

There had been a time when loneliness was a comfort, an honor, a protection. In deadlock they all slept in a pile, pushed up together when the desert grew cold at night. His first weeks in Japan sleeping on his own was a wonderous thing, to feel his own space around him.

 

Waking up next to Hanzo was another matter entirely. 

 

He took his time, trying not to move much as he looked down at Hanzo curled up on his chest. The young heir’s mouth was hanging open just a bit, a dribble of saliva coming out the corner. Jesse smothered a laugh. Hanzo tried so hard in the public eye to be dignified, to stand tall next to his father. But once the lady Shimada had taken a liking to McCree, had stepped in to protect the two of them, there was much more of this Hanzo. The Hanzo that stretched like a cat in the mornings, the one that woke up in the middle of the night and cuddled Jesse to soothe himself back to sleep. A different man, even as the pressures of being the heir creeped in at the edges. Hanzo was the air inside a plastic bag, held tight and sealed to protect himself from slipping away.

 

And here he was, safe in McCree’s arms, all huffed air and soft mess. 

 

Jesse tried to stay still. But Hanzo shifted in his sleep, his hair falling across his face, and before he could resist Jesse reached out to tuck the loose strands back again, and then let out a sigh as Hanzo’s eyelids fluttered open. 

“Morning darlin’.” He whispered.

Hanzo squinted at him, and McCree didn’t properly suppress a smile.

“How long have you been awake?” Hanzo mumbled, voice unwieldy from sleep. Jesse wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his nose into Hanzo’s neck.

“Not long. Just wakin’ up.”

Hanzo laughed, pushing jesse off.

“We have to be going.”

“Aww. Where we gotta be?”

 

Hanzo affixed him with his best scowl, which just made Jesse grin wider, because Hanzo’s long hair was a snarled mess around his head. 

“To see my  _ mother. _ ”

 

Jesse raised his hands in defeat, rolling up.   
“Okay okay. Onwards, then?”

 

He didn’t look appropriately sorry, because Hanzo raised an eyebrow.

“What’s so amusing?”

 

Jesse tried harder to steel his expression into something serious, and failed again.   
“Nothing.”

Slowly, painstakingly slowly, Hanzo reaches up to touch his hair. The pained grimace finally got to Jesse, and he breaks down into helpless giggles. Hanzo tries to look angry, but he’s hiding a smile as he marches off toward the bathroom. 

“No, wait, darlin I’m sorry!” McCree runs after him, throwing his arms around his waist and resting his head on Hanzo’s shoulder, nuzzling into his neck as he squeezes him. 

“Off!”

“Aw c’mon honey. I’ll even help you with it.”

 

Hanzo paused, considering, and McCree pouted into the mirror. Hanzo broke down, smiling back at him.

“Fine. but be gentle.”

 

McCree winked. 

Hanzo looked like he was getting ready to rescind his offer, so Jesse grabbed the hairbrush off the counter before he could change his mind and guided him back to the bed. Hanzo settled himself on the edge with only a passable display of reluctance, and Jesse settled behind him to work out the tangles. 

It’s not fast going, especially with the care Jesse has to take to keep from tugging and causing Hanzo any discomfort. He’s so focused he almost doesn’t hear Hanzo when he speaks.

“-stay?”

 

“Mmm?” McCree doesn’t stop working through Hanzo’s hair, but he tips his head to listen.

“Would it be unfair of me to ask you to stay?”

 

This time Jesse does stop. He considers it for a moment. The ink in his arm is a weight that’s hard to shed, and he carries the desert with him everywhere he does. It is home.

 

Hanzo is home. Mornings he’s grown used to. Warmth and protection. And....

And things were dangerous here. Hanzo’s mother and McCree were his only allies, and McCree was loathe to leave him without anyone to protect him. It would be a different world without Sakura Shimada. A different man that would come out the other side of that emptiness. 

 

McCree considered Hanzo’s back, the curtain of his hair and his bare shoulders. How many people would Hanzo be willing to trust if jesse left? Who would be willing to watch his back?

 

He didn’t like the answer.

 

He went back to working through the tangles, and when he spoke, he weighed his words with the gravity they deserved. 

 

“I’m not going anywhere till you say so.”

 

Hanzo didn’t seem to know quite what to say, swaying as though he wanted to lean back but conscious of the hairbrush. McCree closed the gap himself, carefully leaning forward and gently pressing his lips to the back of Hanzo’s shoulderblade.

 

“....mind if I braid your hair, sunshine? I’m sure Lady Sakura wouldn’t mind.”

Hanzo huffed out a sigh, frustration and endearment in a single sound. 

 

“If it would make you happy.”

“You make me happy.”

 

McCree grinned to himself, seeing the flush in Hanzo’s ears. 

 

He could get used to this. 


End file.
